Diary of a War-Zone
by Xaolin
Summary: After signing a peace treaty in 2022,all is peaceful in 2080. But once the people of the country of Germany begin to rebel against the peace,they forcefully launch war against the world, starting with the Italian Republic.Distraught,Germany attempts to get everything once to normal once again.But what if he only made things worse?WARNING-BLOOD,GORE,WAR,SLASH,CHARACTER DEATH,YAOI
1. Germany

Once wars come to an end, everyone is sick and tired of fighting them. Lovely right? Wrong. If you think this is going to be a lovey-dovey story in which everyone ends up happy, then you should not read this story. This is a tale of many conspiracies, death threats, constant bloodshed. It also includes the murders of some, some even oblivious to the entire situation at hand. During war, people want peace. But during peace, people want war. Sometimes it's hard to live by the commands of the people. Sometimes, wars start only to relieve one of world's peace.

**"War is only a cowardly escape from the problems of peace." - Thomas Mann**

**"If we are to teach real peace in this war, and if we are to carry a real war against war, we shall have to begin with the children." - Mahatma Gandhi**

_**Germany**_

_January 1st, 2080._

The people of my country have grown to be quite greedy. First, they want peace in the world. That was acheived in 2022, when every country in the world had sighed the treaty of "Peace", myself included. it has been exactly 58 years later, and they demand that we have wars to gain territory around the world. Sometimes humans are too hard to understand. At first i was ignoring the thought of a war, since it deemed unnecessary. However, that all changed when the German people waged war on the Italian Republic two weeks ago.

_I had decided to visit the Italian twins, since after the world peace 58 years ago, it was nice to be able to visit the countries without worry. Much to my discretion, the people of my country were going to make war once again, but i doubted it, there wasn't much they could do._

_I walked along the path to their house, walking slowly so that i could see nature at its best. It was a warm, bright sunny Autumn day; birds chirping, animals beginning so save food for winter, leaves falling off the trees with their pretty colors. During the wars, one could not relax and absorb nature like this, so it was really nice. I was now used to the peace, and in fact, i was relieved to be a counrty. Once i got there, i stopped to look at the house from a distance for a bit. I enjoyed viewing what the Italians had made during their 'Renaissance'. I found the artwork to be very sophisticated and beautiful. However, the peace i had so thouroughly enjoyed, was shattered into an instance when people carrying knives, guns, and various tools to be used as weapons. I instantly knew who they were, since they were all chanting in german; "Hinunter mit der italienischen Republik!" Before i could react properly, they had already burst into the Italian home, ready to kill whomever was inside. There was a loud scream, no doubt Italy. I struggled through the crowd and when i made it through, they had both Italians cornered by the front wall._

_" Halt! Was machen sie zu ihnen?!" The german people looked back at my direction, flaming in anger as they had during the second world war. " Wir werden von ihnen befreit." they responded, i could already tell that they were not going to back down at anytime soon. They all gave my menacing stares, many had light blue eyes like mein and they would spear into you. It was a bit frightning, for once i could feel the power of the people in my country becoming overwhelming, even for me. I came out of my state of shock when i heard Italy cry out in pain. One of my people had punched him in in the face. Romano scurried towards his brother and pulled him into a protective embrace as he moved him over closer to the wall._

_"FUCKING BASTARDS! Get away from my brother or i'll kill you all!" Romano threatned. Italy shivered in fear as the people around them came closer to them. It was obvious that they were not going to turn back. I remember that day vividly; Italy had tears in his eyes, trying to hid hiself from the german mob that had entered his peaceful home, Romano embraced the other Italian soothingly, even tough he himself was stricken with fear. I stood there, like an idiot, thinking what i was to do. It took me a little while to think about what i should've done, but when i did, i knew the trouble was just getting started._

_Italy and Romano were slammed against the wall, being choked. Instinctively, i ran over to them both and freed Italy and his brother from their tight grasps. Once i freed them, they skiddled away from me, in fear i bet. I still remember Italy's words that day, when he was huddled away inside that corner._

_**"You let them hurt me."**_

I walked through the streets of Berlin, watching people call out protests, riots, and brutal fights. Women were shunning themselves, hiding their children from the fights going on by the brutesk men. People bombed buildings, destroying parts of my land, and I felt it all. Since my country was hurting the land, I had various cuts, bruises and small cracks in my bones, which i felt by the swelling and throbbing pain. After walking a bit more, i returned to my house, where i solemly lay to rest for a bit.

**German : Hinunter mit der italienischen Republik! - Down with the Italian Republic!**

**Halt! Was machen sie zu ihnen?! - Stop! What are you doing to them?!**

**Wir werden von ihnen befreit. - We are getting rid of them.**

_**This story is expiremental, i don't know yet whether or not to continue it. Please review and feel free to write any suggestions. Thank you much for reading.**_


	2. Italy Veneziano

**Never think that war, no matter how necessary, is not a crime. - Ernest Hemingway**

**There was never a good war, or a bad peace. - Benjamin Franklin**

_**Italy Veneziano**_

_January 2, 2080._

After the Germans infiltrated mine and Romano's capital, Rome, nothing was the same. The Italian people of my land scurried through the streets stealing food, furniture, money, farm animals. I looked at them, wondering if they all felt the same way I did, betrayed. After the incident of two weeks ago, I decided to get revenge on the nation i once loved.

Even knowing that it was something i'd never do, I was thinking by the wishes of his people. Inside, I was reluctant to hurt the man that had always been there for me during World War 1, my Fascist days, the Siege of Leningrad. I still couldn't believe it, I wished it really was a dream. However, that didn't take away the bruises on my face and neck after the assault. Soon after, Both Romano and I built up our military once more, acquired Weapons of Mass Destruction, and began to make alliances with other countries. The other countries, however, were reluctant to start another war after so long of not having them. But seeing as Germany had broken the treaty, they decided to join.

The countries that signed were France, Russia, England, and Spain. A few admitted to being bored of just sitting at home so they were eager to sign. France just didn't want Germany raiding his home. I had tried to get Japan to join me but, he sided with Germany. He thought that Germany had nothing to do with it, and his people were the ones to blame for. I shunned him off, thinking that he just liked Germany more, and tried Austria and Hungary. They were neutral, but Hungary looked like she wanted to join, to kick Prussia back into place. Though Germany was the one starting it, Prussia was still apart of him, and so he was as guilty as Germany was. After asking all of the European countries, I tried the North and South American countries. All of them refused though, aiming to stay out of Eastern affairs.

_"They just need to be provoked, and then they'll join me." _I thought, remembering the times they had said the same thing, but ended up getting involved anyway. Either way, I walked away, continuing to search. Eventually I gave up, finding no one else. After walking for a little while, I got tried of going around to everyone's houses. "GERMAN-...Oh that's right... He hurt me, I can't rely on him anymore..." Sighing, I sat on a park bench that looked like it had gone through hell, but survived. It was rusty and old, though its bars had been melted down and had various markings in graffiti. I felt sorry for it, but then again it was just a piece of material which could be easily replaced. Looking around, I noticed that the town it was in was empty. Windows of shops had been destroyed, trees had been cut, fires were burning the precious wood and other material off sophisticated buildings. "It looks like a torando ran through here..." I whispered to myself. After a little while of sitting down alone in that park, I left to continue my search on finding other countries to join me.

After a little while of walking, I realized where I was, Germany. In fear, I ran away, looking for the border of Germany and Switzerland. Through there was a sudden loud noise which caused me to shuddered when people yelling out in German were charging towards a direction that was familiar. They were running in the same direction I used to always take when going to Germany's house. Curious to see what was going on, I followed them, in hopes to find out the German plan of war.

After about 20 minutes of running with the group, I realized they were really taking the route to Germany's house in Berlin._ "This is stupid... He's probably just going to use some speech to get them all motivated for the war." _Though looking at the materials the people had, I saw that this was not the case. They busted the door down, dragging the German nation out. " Wir erklären Deutschland den Krieg! " They humans chanted as they kicked the German nation with their boots. I watched in horror as they began to beat him, as they kept chanting in German.

**"Germany?"**

**German : Wir erklären Deutschland den Krieg**! **- We declare war on Germany!**_**  
**_

_**I can see that not many people enjoyed this story, but i want to finish what i started, in hopes that someone will eventually go through it and read it properly.**_


End file.
